Me Arriesgo Como Siempre Lo Hiciste Tú
by Haneko
Summary: Kagome se arriesa a salvar a Inu.. Naraku es vencido por la furia, el hanyou tratando de salvar a su fiel compañera, lo lograra?


**Me Arriesgo Como Siempre Lo Hiciste Tú**

Capítulo 1º: _La muerte de la maldad ah llegado, la felicidad está muy lejos._

Lugar: El Bosque De Las Almas Perdidas

Hora: aproximadamente las 21:45.

Acontecimiento: lucha final.

Un fuerte viento se podía sentir en ese tétrico lugar, los aullidos de los lobos anunciaban una gran pelea. Los árboles soltando sus hojas y dejando que el viento las llevara lejos. Las aves volaban intentando buscar algún refugio, los animales del bosque corrían intentando hacer lo mismo que las aves. Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes, haciendo que se les notara la piel de gallina, y no era de frío, sino de temor.

Los presentes ahí estaban frente a lo más odiado por todos, frente al híbrido que mató a muchas personas, el híbrido llamado Naraku, quien sin piedad asesina lentamente a sus víctimas, y que, según él, hoy no sería la excepción. Sus dos extensiones a su lado, tranquilas, dejando que el viento meciera sus ropas y sus cabellos.

¿están listos para morir- habló el despreciable ser al que todos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar –aunque no estén listoséste lugar será su tumba- hace una sonrisa muy desagradable para la vista de todos.

¡estas diciendo las cosas al revés, tú morirás aquí- El grupo de Inuyasha tenían ya sus armas en mano, preparados para lo que venga. A la izquierda del grupo guerrero, se encontraban tres hombres lobos mirando con repugnancia a Naraku, poniéndose en una posición de ataque esperando que alguien haga su primer movimiento. A la derecha del grupo de Inuyasha, se encontraba un Lord de mirada seria, con su cabello plateado y largo hasta las rodillas, estaba acompañado de una pequeña niña y un youkai de la especie de un sapo.

Todos frente al trío de maldad. Once contra tres, contando youkais, humanos y hanyou. Las once criaturas dispuestas al mismo objetivo y que planeaban cumplirlo. De un momento a otro, aparece Kohaku detrás de Naraku. La mirada de Sango se oscureció, tendría que pelear contra su hermano, no quería, haría lo posible para mantenerlo ocupado y que no se acerque a Naraku y que el malvado le quite ese diminuto fragmento que se encontraba en la espalda del niño de once años.

-Inuyasha- habló la joven miko del futuro –Naraku tiene casi toda la perla entera, solo faltan los dos fragmentos de Kouga, el que tiene Kohaku y los tres que tenemos nosotros, no hay que dejar que los tome o nos será imposible matarlo cuando tenga la perla completa- Inuyasha solo asiente con la cabeza y se prepara para ser el primero en atacar.

Sale corriendo donde se encuentra Naraku con esa desagradable sonrisa y su asquerosa apariencia. Lo comienza a atacar con colmillo de acero, mientras que Kagura se dirige donde está Sesshomaru, y Kanna se encuentra distrayendo a Kouga. Kohaku se limita a ir tras su hermana y atacarla con su cuchilla enredada en una cadena muy extensa.

Kagome ayuda a Inuyasha, Miroku ayuda a Kirara y a Sango a esquivar los ataques de Kohaku, ya que no lo querían lastimar. El pequeño Kitsune estaba sobre la mononoke.

Kouga se deshizo de Kanna muy rápidamente, ya que esa pequeña criatura representaba a la nada y para lo único que servía era para robar las almas de las personas y mostrar a quienes quisiera con su espejo. El joven lobo se dirigió a pelear contra Naraku, mientras que Guinta y Hakaku estaban escondidos detrás de una gran roca observando todo muy asustados.

¿ustedes creen que con tan escaso poder me ganarán- Naraku vuelve a sonreír de esa forma tan despreciable. De repente se ve una flecha que se acerca a lo lejos con una luz resplandeciente de color lila, y no provenía exactamente de Kagome –veo que tenemos una luchadora más- mira de reojo hacia un lugar lleno de árboles –bienvenida, Kikyo- saluda despreciablemente

-no necesito tu bienvenida, Naraku. Solo vengo a matarte así todo acabará de una vez- se acerca lentamente mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez y así pensamos si dejarte con vida o no- se pone al lado de Inuyasha, haciendo que Kagome la mirara mal.

-Naraku¿no puedes hacer extensiones más fuertes- una voz muy varonil se escucha detrás del recién nombrado, era Sesshomaru que estaba con Toukishin en su mano, demostrando la sangre que caía de la hoja de la espada, proveniente de Kagura

Naraku sonríe –mis extensiones serán débiles, pero yo no- de su cuerpo salen muchos brazos, tomando a cada uno que se encontraba cerca de él y apretándolos muy fuertes

¡excelencia, los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda- de un rápido movimiento, Sango noquea a su pequeño hermano y lo deja al cuidado de Kirara y Shippo, mientras sale corriendo junto al monje al ataque.

-ya déjate de juegos tontos- el Taiyoukai se deshace de lo que lo sujetaba con mucha facilidad

¡viento cortante- Inuyasha libera a todos y corta a Naraku el mil pedazos, que en cuestión de segundos se vuelve a regenerar –Kagome¿Dónde está la perla-

-está en su mano derecha- se le adelanta a decir Kikyo, haciendo que Kagome se enfadara, ya que le había preguntado a ella, no tenía derecho de responder; la razón por la que Kagome se enojara por cada movimiento de la miko muerta, era porque sabía que después de la pelea, se llevaría a Inuyasha al infierno. No quería separarse de élél es el amor de su vida, y aunque se pelean seguido, ella lo quiere mucho, lo ama, y quería demostrárselo igual que Kikyo lo hizo, murió para estar al lado de Inuyasha cuando él fue sellado por una de sus flechas… aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor y analizaba todo lo que Kaede-baba le había dicho ¡Kikyo murió por su grave herida en su hombro, no murió para estar al lado de Inuyasha¡Perra mentirosa!

-bien- responde Inuyasha. Él, Sesshomaru y Kouga lo atacan con sus espadas, Sango lo ataca con su Hiraikotsu, Miroku con sus pergaminos purificadores y su báculo, y las dos mikos con sus flechas purificadoras.

Naraku no se pudo mover, tenía a todos alrededor atacándolo, cuando de pronto ya no siente nada en su mano derecha ¡Inuyasha le había quitado la perla! El malvado ser que tenía a todos en contra estaba siendo eliminado. Trató, con todas sus fuerzas, resistir, comenzó a atacarlos para alejarlos un poco, lo suficiente para hacer un campo de energía y que ninguno quedara dentro de este campo.

Rin y Jaken estaban cerca de Kirara y Shippo; Hakaku y Guinta también se acercaron a ellos mientras todos juntos observaban la pelea –señor Sesshomaru- susurra la pequeña Rin

Cuando Naraku consiguió hacer el campo de protección, Inuyasha solo sonrió, poniendo a colmillo de acero de color Rojo y haciendo su viento cortante, lo destruyó, dejando a Naraku desprotegido de nuevo, flotó hasta quedar bastante alto y preparando una bola de energía negra con morado y con pequeñas descargas eléctricas que crecía más con cada segundo.

Kikyo fue rodeada por sus serpientes, siendo también elevada para no ser alcanzada por ese ataque. Kirara fue en busca de Sango y Miroku. Kouga, con su rápida velocidad se alejó corriendo. Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en brazos intentando protegerla. Sesshomaru simplemente se quedó ahí, ya que estaba en el sentido contrario al que todos se alejaban, y sabía que esa energía no podría atacar a dos direcciones a la vez, y para ventaja de Naraku, sería mejor atacar donde se encontraban la mayoría de los enemigos.

Kagome quería que todo acabara para que sea paz de nuevo, pero a la vez no quería, no quería alejarse de su primer y único amor. A la fuerza, hizo que Inuyasha la soltara, se paró, preparó una flecha dispuesta a dispararla.

¡Kagome?Que haces- pregunta alarmado el hanyou

Kagome no respondió, solo soltó la flecha que se dirigió a la bola negra, haciendo que su tamaño se reluciera un poco. Toma otra flecha del carcaj y la acomoda en el arco – ¡maldita humana, vas a morir en esta pelea, aunque yo muera- Naraku estaba enfurecido, si tiraba otra flecha haría más pequeño el ataque y así no mataría a nadie, solo lastimaría

¡ella no va a morir, yo estoy aquí para protegerla- Inuyasha se pone al lado de la chica

-muy bien, si lo que quieren es morir, con gusto voy a conceder su deseo- lanza la gran energía, que se dirigía a los dos jóvenes. Inuyasha se pone en frente de Kagome con colmillo de acero en la mano en una forma de defensa. Esa gran bola estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que se escucha algo que nadie esperaba…

?OSUWARI- el hanyou cae pesadamente ?Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari- vuelve a repetir para que el joven estampado no se levante y el ataque no llegue a él. Unos segundos después, Inuyasha siente que algo cae pesadamente detrás de él

Inuyasha se reincorpora con un poco de dificultad, y ve que la joven quinceañera estaba tirada en el suelo, con su ropa rasgada y grandes lastimaduras, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, pero aún respiraba dificultosamente ?KAGOME- se acerca a ella y la toma en brazos ?Kagome, Kagome, contéstame, Kagome- Inuyasha apoya su cabeza en la de la chica delicadamente con sus ojos llorosos mientras susurraba cosas que solo ella escucharía –tonta¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo te iba a proteger con mi espada, con mi propio cuerpo, pero tuviste que decir esa maldita palabra para que yo cayera y el ataque sea solo para ti-

Todos observaban desde lejos; Shippo y Sango llorando, Rin tapándose la boca para ahogar un grito, Kouga estaba en estado de Shock, Miroku abrazaba a Sango para que se desahogue, mientras que él trataba de mantener la calma, cosa que se le complicaba mucho, Yakken tenía una mirada indiferente, Guinta y Hakaku solo trataban de hacer reaccionar a su jefe, Kouga.

En otro lugar, Sesshomaru solo observaba la 'patética' escena que su hermano estaba haciendo por una 'estúpida' humana, Naraku sonreía a carcajadas y Kikyo… ella solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. Inuyasha, ardiendo de furia, depositó al cuerpo de la chica muy suavemente en el suelo, haciéndole una seña con la mano a Kouga para que la valla a buscar y la ponga en un lugar seguro.

?MALDITO, VAS A PAGAR LO QUE LE HICISTE A KAGOME- gritaba enfurecido ardiendo en llamas comenzando a correr en dirección al maldito desgraciado que se atrevió a nacer y lastimar y matar a muchas personas. Sus ojos llorosos, su orgullo tratando de que no soltara ninguna lágrima en frente del enemigo. Juntó toda su furia en su viento cortante y se lo lanzó, siendo, extrañamente, acompañado de un ataque de Toukishin, Sesshomaru lo estaba ayudando.

?QUE¡SESSHOMARU AYUDA A INUYASHA?MALDITOS?AAAAHHHH- fue su último grito. Inuyasha se arrodilló, vengó a toda esa gente que murió por la culpa del desgraciado, lo hizo con ayuda de su medio hermano. Kouga estaba con los demás, todos alrededor de Kagome, que aún respiraba, pero muy dificultosamente. Inuyasha corre hacia ella

La toma en brazos –te pondrás bien, enseguida te llevo a lo de la anciana Kaede, ella sabrá como curarte, no dejará que mueras- el joven hanyou hablaba como hipnotizado, se levantó con la joven en brazos y les informó a los demás que se adelantaría a la aldea –voy a lo de Kaede, los veré allí se dirige a toda prisa a la aldea

Cada grupo se va por su camino, Sesshomaru, Yakken y Rin van al sur; Kikyo desaparece repentinamente con sus serpientes; Kouga les dice a Sango y Miroku que mañana iría a ver a Kagome, y se va junto a sus dos amigos

-exe…len…cia- la joven exterminadora hablaba entrecortadamente, ya que había llorado por lo de Kagome, de verdad se veía débil y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, no estaba en condiciones de salvarse ¿la perla la tiene Inuyasha-

-si, Sango, la tiene él, ahora vamos a la aldea, necesitamos ayudar a la anciana en lo que sea para curar a la señorita Kagome- toman a Kohaku, lo ponen sobre el lomo de Kirara y se marchan del lugar

_**Continuará…**_

¡Hola! Espero que no haya sido molesto lo de la pelea, la verdad es que a mi no me gusta leer ni escribir las peleas del Inu-gumi contra Naraku, me aburren, pero acá necesité escribirla, no me quedó muy bien, ya que como dije, no me gusta escribir las peleas. Ahora solo necesito saber si continúo o no, si paso los 10 review's, la sigo (no son muchos) si no, acá queda.

**Denisse:** ¿te gustan las peleas contra Naraku? Yo odio escribirlas, aunque en este fic tuve que hacerlo, puedo admitir que no me salió bien, pero igual va dedicado a vos, como todos los demás. El fic se me dio por escribirlo cuando estaba leyendo uno que se llama "**Siempre estarás a mi lado**", tu opinión es la que más vale para saber si sigo o no, pero igual necesito la opinión de los demás para ser feliz

**Kitzya: **obvio que para vos también va el fic, gracias por tu apoyo y por los largos review's que me dejas, de verdad son largos, y me animan más a seguir, pero como ya avisé, si no tengo 10 review's no lo sigo y acá termina. Gracias por ser siempre la primera en dejarme un comentario, te agradezco mucho n.n

Grcias a **Karina-Chan** por que ella comenzó a ser uan gran amiga para mi, la quiero mucho, Kari, gracias por tu amistad, este cap también va para vos n.n

¡No lo olvide, 10 review's y la historia sigue!

Röshïö Hänëkö Hïgüräshï

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.->…

**Enero 19 de 2005**

**Hora: 3:32 a.m. **(tengo mucho sueño P)


End file.
